


Just Business

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: I’m sorry this took so long. April was a rough month for me. But look! It’s here! YAYYYY! And like was requested, its LONGGGGG. Admin R suggested that the characters be wealthy since it is another arranged marriage request and I went with it. I also managed to tie it in with Salted Caramel, which was fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this took so long. April was a rough month for me. But look! It’s here! YAYYYY! And like was requested, its LONGGGGG. Admin R suggested that the characters be wealthy since it is another arranged marriage request and I went with it. I also managed to tie it in with Salted Caramel, which was fun.

You sat at the table drumming for fingers atop the glossy surface. You were clearly annoyed. You mother nudged you none too gently below what was visible above the table. You flinched at the blow delivered to your ribcage by her boney elbow. You forced a smile in reaction. Not that it mattered. What was planned for you was going to happen with or without your consent. The woman donning pearls and pink lipstick sitting across from you scrutinized you. You refused to squirm under her gaze. You couldn’t have her thinking that you were weak. Your life was in her hands.

You had been successfully sold. It seemed like your parents were quite the salespeople. They had managed to sell you to the highly esteemed Jung group. It was a brilliant move on your father’s part honestly. As the CEO of Black Coffee chain, he knew that he didn’t have much time left before his biggest investor pulled out. What better way to raise the value of stocks than a very public marriage to the largest coffee conglomerate in the country?

The only one who would suffer would be you. And possibly the Jung heir. But from what you heard, you doubted he would even care. He was rumored to be as ruthless as father, which meant that he likely had no heart. The marriage would be incredibly beneficial to him. He would gain all of Black Coffee’s international investors. Black Coffee would gain Jung Java’s high quality reputation in return. The bigger deal was that Jung Java was still very much a domestic company, so having foreign contacts would greatly help any thoughts of expansion abroad. Your coffee going from mediocre to first class didn’t hurt you either as the heir to Black Coffee. A merger would open many doors for you that would have otherwise remained locked. That didn’t mean that you approved though.

All your life you had been committed to all sorts of education; general studies, business administration, taekwondo, etiquette, etc. You had no option but to excel either. Your father had zero tolerance for anything beneath perfection and fear of his merciless punishments kept you up all night studying. Dating was something that only pretty girls in movies got to enjoy. Keeping your head above the sea of books that engulfed your room was your only goal. You didn’t have time to be in love. Not that you had many opportunity to meet guys anyways. Your parents kept you on a very short leash, putting you in an all-girls school and hiring only female teachers. It didn’t stop you from trying though.

The black belt that helped the masters in taekwondo lessons was cute. The intensity of the crush you had on him was no joke. Though, since you were always rushing home after class, you never got the chance to truly chat with him. The first time you felt actual resentment towards your parents came when you caught the cute black belt holding hands outside the weapons room with a white belt. You had since let it go, but you stayed away from romance. It would only get in the way. Black Coffee always came first. In the end, you would always be the one hurt.

Instead of enjoying your teenaged years like other girls, you had gotten a job in the public relations department of the company. Being of the target age group, your ideas were spot on and you managed to convince your superiors to allow you to spearhead a PR campaign to draw in more teenagers. It was a huge success and you quickly rose in rank, taking the seat of department head when the former head retired. Respect was easily yours, but love would likely never be. Not that you needed it. Project after project kept you busy and content. You were the manager of Black Coffee’s image after all.

And here you sat, your mother to your right and your future mother-in-law across from you. Not even the five star French food that you tried to swallow tasted good at the moment. You set your fork down and glanced at your watch. You were sure that your father, the Jung CEO, and Jung heir were still on the green, swinging expensive golf clubs around. You rolled your eyes before you were caught off guard by a photo being thrust in your face. You reeled backwards in surprise. Once you refocused on the image, you realized that it was of a trendy short wedding dress. You plastered a smile on your face and nodded politely as the Jung madam went on about a summer wedding. You resisted the urge to shudder. A summer wedding meant that your fate would be sealed in less than three months. You hadn’t even met the guy yet.

X

You aggressively pulled the covers over your chest and turned onto your side. The mothers had decided on the venue for the wedding that day at brunch. The rate at which everything was happening had your head spinning. It seemed like your father was quite impressed with the Jung heir as well. He raved about his accomplishments over dinner. You struggled not to tear your hair out as he went on about how this marriage was the best move he had made since buying that coffee shop thirty years ago. Your mother added how nice it would be to have the Jung family as in-laws. It seemed like no one cared that you were being treated like a pawn. Then again, when had you not been treated like a game piece?

You pressed the heels of your palms to your closed eyes to stop the tears you felt coming on. A few deep breaths calmed you down enough to reach for your phone. Everyone was so damn pleased with the Jung heir. Just how great was he? You tapped open a search engine and looked up the Jung family tree. The first article that popped up was about speculations of the future bride of Jung Java. You scoffed. So the media was playing guessing games now? You scrolled past to the second result. It was titled “Jung Java Heir Off The Market: The World Loses Another Hot Bachelor”. Hot bachelor, aye? You thought to yourself. You clicked on it. A picture of him preceded the text. You had to admit that he was pretty good looking. The image had clearly been taken from a photo shoot. His fair skin was a stark contrast from the dark hair that grazed his eyes. His eyes were staring straight at you with an intense stare, sharpened by the way his eyes dipped a bit in the inner corners. His lips and cheeks were full, which softened his otherwise harsh appearance. His face was small in comparison to his wide shoulders. You bit your lip. You hadn’t expected him to be this handsome. You attributed your unsettling attraction to him as the magic of photoshop.

Your plum-colored nails scraped across the screen as you continued to the content. “Leo.” You mumbled to yourself as you read. His name was Leo. The piece went on to describe the rumors circulating about his marriage and how the women of the world should mourn the loss of another hot rich man. You sneered. They could have him. You would love nothing more than to rid yourself of him. You sighed for the umpteenth time that day as you tossed your phone into the mess of your blankets. You were dreading your meeting with him tomorrow.

X

The clack of your heels was loud against the pavement as you stepped out of your car. You slammed the door shut and pushed your sunglasses up to the top of your head. The bright sunlight made you squint. You stood outside of one of your coffee shops and the pride that filled your chest when you saw how packed it was with the lunch rush pushed aside some of your worry. Despite the unfavorable circumstances that brought you here, the bustle of the store gave you a shred of happiness. It was a sign of your competence and that Black Coffee was still doing well.

A bell tinkled when you pulled the door open. The familiar scent of dark roast filled your nose and comforted you. A pretty boy in a fuzzy orange sweater greeted you cheerfully from behind the counter. Though it was busy, his welcome didn’t seem strained in the least. You made a mental note to look into whether or not he had an interest in climbing the corporate latter. He was manager material from that alone. Dealing with the lunch rush would drive anyone up the wall but he seemed legitimately happy to be there. You approached him, your heels even louder against the wooden floors. The boy gave you a genuine smile and if you weren’t a woman on a mission, you would have liquefied on the spot. You made sure not to smile too widely at his charming dimples. You peeked at his name tag. “Mr. Hongbin, could I please have two vanilla lattes?” You asked sweetly. “Sure, what size would you like?” He responded, his voice deeper than you thought it would be. Immediately, your mind was racing with thoughts of making him the face of the company. He was beautiful and his voice would be perfect for a mellow coffee commercial. Realizing that you weren’t here for work, you snapped back to reality and answered, “Medium, please.” “Coming right up!” He replied, not losing an ounce of his original brightness.

He turned around to get your order and you took the opportunity to lean your back against the counter, examining the shop. All seemed to be doing well. The floors were spotless, employees swept in to clean tables soon after people left, and most of all customers looked satisfied. The thud of the large industrial door to the kitchen closing caught your attention. What appeared to be the manager of the location had wandered behind the counter and froze when she laid eyes on you. “Hongbin-ah!” She called, but you quickly shushed her by putting the side of your index finger to your lips. Hongbin was startled by the manager’s sudden yelling and almost dropped the metal mixing cup he was holding. He stared at her, waiting for her to finish her scolding but it never came. Instead, she gave you a confused look. Hongbin glanced from her to you before shrugging and returning to what he was doing. You winked at the manager and made a motion of zipping your lips. She nodded hesitantly, not sure of your intentions, and moved to tend to the next customer. It was okay. She didn’t need to understand. No one needed to know who you were. You weren’t here to audit. Today you were a girl meeting a blind date in a coffee shop.

Hongbin returned with two lidded cups in hand. You grabbed some cash out of your purse. “If a man in a suit comes looking for a girl, could you direct him to me?” You requested as you forked over the bills. “Yes, ma’am.” He replied, giving you a cute little salute. You didn’t try to hide your grin this time. As you walked away, you couldn’t help imagining Hongbin featuring in a commercial with him sitting on white furniture with sunlight filtering over him and his voice delivering some warm message before taking a sip of coffee. If that didn’t bring in the girls, then you had no idea what would. You made your way to the two-seater in the back. It was far enough away from the storefront window where you wouldn’t have to worry about paparazzi.

You placed your purse and sunglasses down on the table next to the lattes before sliding into the seat facing forward. Leo’s face was more well-known, so it would be better if his back was to the window. You smirked to yourself. Even now, you were thinking about Black Coffee’s public image. It seemed that no matter what you did, work would always be on your mind. Maybe selling yourself for the sake of the business wasn’t such a ridiculous idea for you.

The cardboard cup was warm under your fingertips as you wrapped yours hands around it. You looked down into where the steam was escaping from the mouthpiece and questioned how you had come to this point. Your hair fell into your face a bit and you were tempted to just rest your forehead on the table. Your mother would slit your throat if you did. Thoughts of your mother had you sitting up straight and brushing your hair back into place with your fingers. You checked your watch. There was still a few more minutes until two. You mentally cursed yourself for being habitually early. You had nothing to do but sit there and stew in your nerves. It wasn’t like you were about to meet the man that you were going to marry. Or like you had the perfect view of the entrance. It didn’t help that every time the bell rang you instinctively looked at the door. Whose stupid idea was it to attach a bell to the door anyways? You paused. Oh, right. It was yours. It was supposed to allow the staff to welcome customers as soon as they walked in. If you could slap yourself without looking like a fool you would have.

It was at the point at which you were picking at your nails that he walked in. The bell rang and you looked up from your now frayed cuticles. He was wearing a suit just like you had predicted. You rolled your eyes. Typical businessman. Though, Leo had put a casual twist to the professional look by replacing the generic button down with a white v-neck under his blazer. His hair was longer and lighter than in the picture you had seen last night. But you could appreciate the way he had parted it slightly off center and added some texture to make it actually look stylish. You noticed how ridiculously tall he was as he approached Hongbin. Hongbin had towered over you and Leo’s height matched his. Leo’s limbs were thinner than Hongbin’s giving him a lanky look, but the breadth of his shoulders wasn’t some trick of good editing. You wanted to laugh out of disbelief for how good his proportions were. What, a shrewd future CEO and a model? It was laughable how perfect he seemed to be. You could only gape incredulously as he asked Hongbin if he had seen you and Hongbin gestured towards where you were sitting.

You tried to gather yourself as Leo’s eyes flickered to you and he drew closer. You were an educated beautiful woman. You were accomplished and witty. It would take more than a handsome, tall…rich…astute…You pinched your thigh under the table. You had to come back to your senses. You couldn’t let a man shake you.

Leo’s expression remained unreadable as he approached. You stood up and greeted him with well-bred manners. He responded in kind with a soft voice. You motioned for him to take a seat before sitting back down. “I got you a latte. I hope that’s okay.” You said, pointing at the cup in front of him. You thought you saw a slight smirk break through his poker face for a moment, but it passed so fast that it could have been your imagination. “Lattes are my favorite.” He said quietly. You couldn’t believe how gentle his voice was. Could he lead an army of employees with a voice like that? Maybe his stoniness balanced it out.

Leo took a sip of his drink and you did the same. The familiar taste loosened the ball of anxiety in the pit of your stomach a touch. You’re your eyes snapped to his after you set your drink down again. His fierce look had the butterflies in your belly flapping away again. Why did he have to be so freaking attractive? You suppressed your nervousness and didn’t let your gaze waver. This man was going to be your husband and you weren’t going to give him an opening to let him get the upper hand.

It was a long moment before Leo broke the eye contact. He pointedly cleared his throat as he looked away. You bit down on your lip to stifle the leer that threatened to seat itself upon your face. You had won this round. An awkward silence fell over the two of you. Leo made no move to talk, so you took the initiative and cut to the chase. “What do you think of this whole thing?” He piqued an eyebrow at your forwardness. Though you were scared stiff on the inside, you had no time to play coy and shy. While you thought Leo was beyond gorgeous, he was also going to become your business partner. Work was something you took very seriously. You had to figure him out soon that you could calculate your next move to build your empire. Honest cooperation was the best route.

He exhaled slowly, as if it would buy him more time to contemplate his answer. “I’m fine with it. I think it’s a wise choice.” He finally replied. You nodded, expecting a logical response like that. It adequately answered the question without adding a shred of emotion. Very professional. But it wasn’t the answer you were looking for. “Is that your personal opinion?” You pressed and took another swig, your practiced deal-making confidence taking over. His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out your game. But you weren’t playing around. After realizing your seriousness, he scoffed. “What is it that you want to know?” He inquired with his lips hovering above the lid of his cup. His lips were pink and turned upwards at the corners like a cat’s. They were incredibly distracting. You leaned forward. “I’m proposing that we be straightforward with each other. As I see it, we have nothing to gain from hiding things.”

He looked down, mulling over your words, before returning his attention to you. “I’m not hiding anything.” Leo said, making sure that his tone was calm and not defensive. If every conversation was going to require this much thought and cautiousness, you were sure that you were going to be miserable for the rest of your life. You let out an exasperated sigh and ungracefully leaned back again. Were you going to have to calculate every move you made at home too? You scowled and asked, “Will we be using separate beds?” He seemed taken aback by that. His eyes went a little wide before he remembered himself. He had made a huge mistake by letting you see him surprised. That was how your enemies got their foot in the door. Not that you were complaining. It could prove advantageous to you at some point later on. To think you could shake that stoic face with a reference to sex…

“Are you asking whether or not there will be a romantic aspect to our marriage?” Leo questioned. You gave him a thumbs up as you took a long draw of your coffee. The latte was making this whole uncomfortable conversation a little more bearable. He raked a hand through his hair. The extra muss only seemed to add to his appeal. He bit his lip before saying, “I’ve never been in love.” There, that was more like it. If you were going to have any sort of relationship with Leo, honesty was key. “Neither have I.” You responded with an outstretched hand. As Leo confusedly took it, you announced, “Business partners it is.”

X

You groaned before the remaining air in your lungs was forced out. You held onto the handles screwed into the wall for dear life. Though you had firmly planted the heels of your feet into the carpeted ground, you could still feel yourself being dragged backwards. You were sure that your spine was going to break.

You and Leo were at a bridal boutique selected by his mother to pick out outfits for the pre-wedding photo shoot. It had been a month since you had first met him and though you had grown closer through meetings on the merger, you had rarely spoke to him about anything other than the company. Just for show you would sometimes ask about each other’s parents. You had exchanged phone numbers but you still barely knew anything about the man. Maybe it was for the best. Caring about him would complicate things.

“Finished!” The employee called out after she had secured your bodice. You internally thanked God and stood up straight. You turned around to look in the mirror. The first dress was of your choosing. It was an off-white strapless trumpet shaped floor length gown. It hugged your curves in all the right places and was heavily embellished with beads and rhinestones. You were sure that it added fifty pounds to your weight, but it was beautiful. The sweetheart neckline toned down your broad shoulders and the tight corset cinched in your waist to give you a dramatic hourglass figure. The feel was a daringly sexy but still elegant. Though you weren’t normally very emotional, seeing yourself in a wedding dress seemed to shift things for you.

You were getting married in less than two months. You were getting married to a man who was colder than ice. You were getting married to a man who would probably never see you as a woman. You were about to hand the entirety of your life over to Black Coffee. You could no longer fantasize about a whirlwind romance distant from your life in ruthless commerce. You would go your whole life without ever being loved or getting a chance to love. What killed you the most was that no one even cared.The thoughts came without pause like a gushing river. Panic washed over you. The girl who had managed to squeeze your ribcage down by four centimeters discretely clipped a veil into your hair. You looked at your reflection. In that moment you knew that any hopes for your future had been obliterated.

Before you completely lost it, you stomped out of the dressing room. You tore through the hall and past the pedestal where you were supposed to stand so that they could draw back the curtain separating you and a waiting Leo for a theatrical reveal. You ripped the curtain out of your way and Leo glanced up at you from his phone. He had been waiting on the sofa nonchalantly in his baseline tux, barely interested in the whole procedure. You chest tightened as you paused for a moment, waiting for a reaction. When none came you felt something shatter internally. You knew that this was the end. There was no future besides Black Coffee for you.

Hot tears pricked at the corners of your eyes and you felt your lip tremble a bit. You couldn’t stop the blurring of your vision and soon salty streaks stained your face. Leo was in no way prepared for your outburst but had enough sense to at least come to your side. The employees who had followed you out of the dressing room assumed that you were just overwhelmed by looking like a bride. The owner of the store ushered them back to give you some privacy. Feeling weak from the rush of emotions, you squatted down. Leo quickly knelt next to you. He checked to make sure everyone was out of earshot before whispering, “What’s wrong?” He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, which only served to make you feel worse knowing that there was no affection to the gesture. “I don’t think I can do this.” You sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

You tried to keep the embarrassment off of your face though you knew you were bright red. Leo had to haul you out of the boutique because you couldn’t stop crying. You barely kept it together long enough for the workers to pull the dress off of you. Leo had rescheduled the appointment while you changed. He had changed back into his slacks and button up by the time you were done. He dragged you from the shop by the wrist as you choked back sobs. The ride to his apartment was silent and tense, only disrupted by your aborted snivels. You could tell that he was angered by your ill-timed crisis, but the drive was long enough for both you and him to calm down a bit. By the time you pulled into the parking garage you had stopped crying. You sat in the passenger’s seat in a quiet sobriety. Leo’s tight grip on the steering wheel had loosened considerably and his shoulders were relaxed again.

He turned the engine off and unbuckled himself. You didn’t move.You had stopped thinking. You just felt empty. Leo sighed and got out. He closed his door and walked around to your side. He opened the door and reached across to unfasten you. Usually you would have had a fit, shouting that you could do it yourself and finding the breach in personal space distasteful. But there was no fight left in you. You had surrendered to your fate.

Leo grabbed your wrist and tugged. You didn’t resist and wordlessly removed yourself from his car. He shut the car door behind you and led you to his apartment, his hand surprisingly gentle as it held yours. When you found yourself barefoot and seated on his white leather couch you came to your senses. An overwhelming sense of shame lit a fire from the tip of your toes up, flooding your face with heat.

Leo had pushed the coffee table out of the way so he could kneel on the floor in front of you, his knees on either side of your feet. He was staring up at you with what you could now tell was a look of concern. It wasn’t much different from his usual vacant expression, but the minor tightness of his lips told you that he was worried. “Are you okay?” He asked with his head slightly tilted to the side. You looked away, mortified by your behavior. Not trusting your voice, you nodded. “Don’t lie.” He stated plainly. That got your attention. Your eyes zipped to his in challenge. Why was he asking if you were okay when he knew you weren’t? “I am okay.” You reaffirmed. “Would someone who is okay cry for an hour?” He prodded. You hesitated. You couldn’t find an excuse for that one. “I thought we were going to be honest with each other.” Leo said, his words heavier than he knew.

You groaned. He was already throwing things back at you. This marriage was going to be great. He let you simmer down for a second before prompting you, “Just tell me what’s wrong.” You weighed your options. The best option was telling him the truth and maintaining the open line of communication you had already established with him. Losing that would be detrimental to future deals. Though if you had realized that it would be used for sharing feelings you wouldn’t have pressed him to be direct with you from the beginning. You sighed.

You picked at your nails as you began to speak. It seemed to be a nervous habit that you couldn’t kick. “I’m scared.” You muttered. Leo’s expression softened, his eyebrows less tense and his mouth less firm. “About?” He asked as a his hand rested on top of yours, a unspoken order to stop splitting your nail bed. Your hands went still before slipping from his and holding on to the top of your thighs. He ignored the slight and his eyes bore into yours waiting for an answer. “Of this being it.” You replied. His piqued an eyebrow, not understanding. “I don’t know.” You said shaking your head. “I just thought that there would be more to my life than Black Coffee. I’ve never even had a boyfriend.”

Leo’s lips parted, his eyes moving from side to side as he searched for words to console you with. “I just wanted to experience love once before handing everything over.” You expanded. He was still at a loss. You couldn’t help but give him a halfhearted smile. “You don’t need to say anything. I just need some time to get over it.” You said as you patted his head. His effort was cute. You doubted he had ever needed to comfort a crying girl in his life. His attempt was endearing. You stood up, making to leave, but Leo didn’t move and you were trapped between his knees.

He looked up at you. “Why can’t we be in love?” He asked in that tender voice of his. It took you a moment to process what he said. Once it finally clicked in your head, your jaw fell open. “What?” You blurted out. He slowly rose to his feet and you automatically leaned back enough so you weren’t in his chest once he stood at full height. It was your turn to look up at him. “I’m scared too.” He added. You stared dumbly at him. He scratched the back of his neck in a look halfway between impish and serious. “What?” You repeated.

“I have never been in love either…” He trailed off before continuing, “…so why don’t we try?” You shook your head. He couldn’t be proposing what you thought he was. “Us?” You wagged a finger, pointing to him before pointing at yourself. “You’re saying for us to try to fall in love…with each other?” He nodded, his face turning pink. Seeing him flustered was new to you. It was strange but oddly adorable. Probably because he was poker faced all the time. You looked down unsure of what to do next.

Your heart thudded in your chest at the prospect of being romantically involved with Leo. He was deadly attractive and his mild manner was charming. You thought back to the way he had brought you a vanilla latte from Jung Java for the meeting with Kingdom Hotel’s president. The fact that he remembered had you trying to hide a smile at the time. You had to convince yourself not to think anything of it before you started liking him. You mind flitted to the time he grabbed onto your waist as you went down the stairs and lost your footing in your stilettos. The way he refilled your glass of wine at dinner when he noticed you were getting low also showed his considerate side. You looked back up at Leo. He was expectant, waiting for your answer. You decided that you could easily fall in love with him. It had been a struggle to avoid your attraction for him, but here he was, asking you to fall for him. You couldn’t resist.

“Let’s…try.” Before the words were fully out Leo’s lips had captured yours. His arm snaked around your waist and pulled you to him, holding you tightly. His plump lips were soft against yours, softer than you could have imagined. You pressed in closer. You could get very used to this. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss. A hand found its way to the back of his neck, your fingers running along the short hairs there. Then he was pushing you down back into the couch. He held onto your cheek so that the kiss remained unbroken as you fell backwards with him straddling you. Your other hand instinctively found his shoulder for support.

He parted his lips slightly as his hands dug into the back of the sofa to steady himself. But you didn’t let up, taking the opportunity to run your tongue along the seam of his lips. You could feel the way his breath caught in reaction and it only spurred you on. You dipped your tongue tentatively into his mouth before withdrawing. Leo gave chase though, the tip of his tongue connecting with yours as he entered your mouth. The touch had you feeling like you had been hit by a jolt of electricity. Your grip on the nape of his neck tightened as he scraped his taste buds against yours. You arched your back, needing to feel more of him against you. You could taste the remnants of the latte he was drinking at the boutique and warmth filled your chest at the familiar taste.

Leo groaned into your mouth and pulled back, his breaths coming in pants. You freed his neck and licked your now swollen lips. There was a trace of espresso. His eyes were dark and you could see the lust in them. Your throat tightened at the sight. The sexual tension in the air increasing at a dizzying rate. You dove forward, taking his lower lip between your teeth and bit down lightly. You hadn’t even begun to have your fill of Leo yet. If the way he responded by pushing you fully against the back of the sofa with his body so that there wasn’t even a lick of air that could squeeze between the two of you told you anything, it was that he wanted more too.

As you soothed his lip by sucking on it, you could hear the way the leather squeaked as he held onto it too tightly. You were glad you weren’t the only one being driven insane. Suddenly, Leo plunged his tongue into your mouth and slid the tip against the roof of your mouth. The sensation had you shuddering. You engaged his tongue in a war, drawing little circles on the flat surface. He didn’t give in, knocking your tongue off of his and swirling them together. You couldn’t hide the way you clamped your thighs together in a desperate attempt to suppress the need growing between them. Leo noticed your movement and pulled away just far enough that you could see the smug smirk plastered on his face.

You scowled, wanting nothing more than to smack that smirk right off of his face. He scoffed at your glower and took your chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting your head up. The tip of his nose grazed your cheek as his lips skimmed your jawline. You gasped, prompting him to scrape his teeth down the side of your neck. Leo was clearly trying to make you surrender to your desire by enticing you further. You couldn’t help but let out a shuddering sigh as he licked the junction of your shoulder and neck. Your hand slid from his shoulder to clasp at his shirt. You could feel his heart hammering away under his ribs and the corners of your lips turned up. Desire was consuming both of you.

Leo brought his face back into your line of sight and you forgot to breathe for a second. If you thought he was attractive before, now he was downright sexy. His dark eyes were hooded and he bit down on his reddened lips. Leo grinded his hips into yours as much as his position would allow. You could feel the way he was already half hard. That was the breaking point. You dived forward, attacking his neck with bruising open-mouthed kisses. This time he let out a full blown groan in that beautiful voice of his. You thought that you could easily get addicted to that sound.

As you made your way down, you unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, giving you access to the dip between his collarbones. You lapped at his skin just enough to tease before delivering a sharp nip. Immediately, Leo’s hands were wedging themselves between the back of your thighs and the couch. Then you were being hauled up into the air, scrambling to hold on to Leo for dear life. You could hear him chuckle as you locked your legs around his waist. That seemed to be the reaction he was looking for judging by the way he placed a tender kiss to your temple as he scooted back off of the sofa and stood up straight. He adjusted you so that your butt rested against his forearm and his other arm held you secure by pressing into your back.

Refusing to let him have the upper hand, you took the chance to worry another hickey into his milky skin. You could feel his fingers dig into your back as you worked. You resisted the urge to grin and instead bit the tender skin above his prominent collarbone. A door slammed shut and your tongue ceased its play on his skin. You glanced around, realizing that you were now in his bedroom. You didn’t have the opportunity to really examine your surroundings before you were roughly tossed on the bed. The air was knocked from your lungs as you hit the comforter, Leo instantaneously over you. His long fingers pressed your shoulder into the bed, stopping any thoughts of escape. You attempted to scoot backwards towards the pillows, but Leo wasn’t having any of that. He grabbed the back of your knee and tugged until your clothed core was snug against his erection. You jaw went slack at the feeling.

It was like he had dropped a lit match on you, you were so instantly inflamed with need. You had obviously chosen the right day to wear a skirt, able to feel the outline of his member through the thin fabric of your panties. On instinct, you rolled your hips upwards, needing more friction between your legs. Leo’s hands held your hips, forcing them still, before delivering a sharp thrust. You keened at the feeling. Damn, his dominance was hot. You briefly thought about letting him win the subliminal power struggle between the two of you just to see what he would do to your body. But what fun would that be?

You reached forward and raked your nailed down his covered arms hard enough to incite him but do no real damage. That had him knocking your hands away so that he could rest his body weight on you, effectively pinning you to the bed. He tugged the neck of your shirt down far enough that he could place a kiss to the top of your chest. You squirmed, his hips were significantly lower than yours and it wasn’t enough. You tangled your legs with his so that the back of your calves were pressed against the back of his thighs. You pulled, trying to jerk him up higher. He resisted, a playful smile on his lips. You pouted. You desperately needed him and he knew that. And it empowered Leo.

There was no relief as you still couldn’t get him where you wanted him with your leg strength alone. He was going to move at his own pace and slowly drive you mad. His mouth worked it’s way back up your neck as his hands crept their way over your thighs and slipped under the hem of your skirt. You gave a sharp jerk of your pelvis, demanding that he commit to his movements. Leo’s fingers held your thighs with enough pressure that there would surely be signs that he was there tomorrow.

Tired of Leo’s games, you harshly pushed at his chest, getting him to back off enough that you could finish unbuttoning his shirt. It took him a second to realize what you were up to but he registered your actions too late as you were already praising the heavens that he chose not to wear an undershirt today. You had the perfect view of his chiseled abs and a barely visible love trail spotting down from his bellybutton. You bit your lip, highly appreciative and very turned on by the sight. Leo’s dominance came back in full force when he saw your reverence for his body and he quickly rid himself completely of the shirt, tossing it carelessly away.

Your mouth watered at the sight of the expanse of the flawless porcelain that was his skin. His chest was deliciously defined, and my God, those arms. They were all sinewy strength with thick veins running up and down. Your marks from earlier were darkening a lovely shade of burgundy-purple around his neck. You thought that you should stain some of that blank canvas a bit more and forced your torso up to nip over Leo’s heart. He gave a shuttering gasp that only spurred you to take bites of his skin with your lips, littering him with hickeys.

Leo forced you back into the covers with a firm hand. You stilled, waiting for his next move. His fingers pianoed across your lower belly before sliding under your shirt and resting on your tummy. You could feel your anticipation mounting and a breath rattled in you lungs, unable to escape as Leo trailed higher over your ribs. You arched your back, helping him as he pulled your shirt up over your head and tossed it into the depths of his room. Without hesitation, his lips were all over you, exploring the skin he hadn’t seen before. His tongue outlined your bra, teasing the hell out of you. It was making your head spin. You reached up for Leo with searching hands and he answered you by taking your palm and pressing it to his cheek. He let his eyes shut as he nuzzled into the touch. You watched in amazement at the tender gesture.

Your heart stuttered when Leo opened his eyes to reveal a predatory stare. His eyes were glassy and hungry. He let your hand drop as he flicked the button to his slacks open and pulled the zipper down. The sight had your core aching. “Hurry up.” You muttered darkly, patience wearing thin. Right away his hand was holding your face, making you look at him as fingers ran down your folds with entirely not enough pressure. Your neck strained as Leo locked you in place when all you wanted to do was throw your head back and relish the feeling.

“So wet.” Leo said, his voice deeper and heavy with intent. You whimpered and he rewarded you with firmer strokes. Your nails scratched at the covers under you, eventually balling into fists as he rubbed tight circles into your clit. You moaned his name and your strapless bra was suddenly at your waist and Leo’s lips were wrapped around a nipple, the flat of his tongue pressed against it. You fingers found his hair, trying to hold him there. The tips of his fingers dipped into your fabric covered folds just enough to have you thrashing and Leo removed himself completely from you. You whined at the loss of contact until you realized he had moved off of the bed to rid himself of his pants and underwear.

Your mouth went dry at the sight of his dick hard enough to stand straight up against his abdomen. You panties were already wet enough to stick to your skin but the image of a fully nude Leo had you sure that you were dripping. Then Leo was towering over you, standing that the edge of the bed, reaching for you. He flipped your skirt up and gripped your underwear, tilting your hips up with his other hand so that he could slide your panties down your legs and off. He smiled as he felt how wet they were as he balled them up and flicked them aside. Your skirt followed suit. You pressed your knees together, the air cold against your damp core. You lifted your torso up enough to reach back and unsnap your bra so that you were as bare as Leo.

Leo knelt on the bed, prying your legs apart, before settling in between them again. You trembled and a high pitched noise escaped your throat when you felt Leo’s erection slide against your slit. Not quite satisfied by your reaction, Leo drew his hips far enough back to rut down between your folds. The motion had your calves tensing and your core throbbing, your body beyond ready. But Leo wasn’t done playing with you just yet.

You held onto his shoulders as his hand ran lightly over your throat and down your chest, giving your breast a mild squeeze, before burning a path down your tummy and pressing into your clit. He gave you a few rubs before a lone finger was intruding, sliding knuckle-deep into you. You went taut, your walls tight against Leo’s digit. He gave you a glacial pump and your nails sunk into his flesh. You were so sensitive from they way Leo had wound you up. He added another finger just to watch you writhe. You gasped for air, the feeling of his long fingers overwhelming. The way he was looking you only added fuel to the fire. His eyebrows were just a touch furrowed and his lips parted as he studied you, his eyes fixed on the way you seemed to jolt with every scrape of his fingers against your inner walls.

His pace intensified and you practically screamed. Leo smirked, one corner of his mouth tilting up as his eyes remained trained on you. Soon he was pumping his fingers in and out of you roughly, curling his fingers at times just to watch you shake. You could hear the way you were soaking his hand as it moved. The sounds were lewd but turned you on even more. You raised your hips trying to get more of Leo as your belly clenched, drawing closer to your end. But Leo was still far from done with you.

Leo withdrew his fingers completely from you, slipping them into his mouth. You could see the way he sucked them clean and you knew your cheeks were stained pink. He closed his eyes and seemed to savor the taste of you. The way he didn’t let a single drop escape had you heating up even further. Without warning, his eyes were back on you, the unrestrained want piercing. You were so hot and bothered and you couldn’t stand any more of Leo’s teasing. You sat up fast enough that he couldn’t stop you and pushed him to the bed. Leo’s legs were folded underneath him, trapped as you mounted him. You you knew you didn’t have much time before he took over again, so you made it worth it by grinding down hard on his length. You coated him with your wetness, making rubbing your folds against him easier and far more satisfying.

Like you had predicted, Leo practically threw you to the bed, lifting you off of him before shoving you back down. Your hands were pinned above your head as Leo’s pelvis slammed against your inner thighs painfully. He was careful to ensure that your chests did not touch, your entrapment not meant for pleasure, but as a show of who was in charge. You knew better than to be scared though. If anything, it was unbearably sexy.

He held your wrists, the strength of both your arms less than one of his hands. You swung your hips from side to side and Leo’s head dropped, the feeling too good to deny. You just needed him inside of you. When Leo had recollected himself, he glared up at you. You just bit your lip and pushed harder against him, circling your hips once. Leo’s hand gripped your thigh hard, hooking it over his hip, before reaching between between the two of you. He rubbed the tip of his his length against your clit, drawing a muted moan from you. Leo slid his cock down, lining up with your entrance. Your head fell back with his first press in, your jaw slack in a silent scream. You were so wet that he slipped halfway into you without any hitch. Leo was not particularly long but he was thick and the stretch of him filling you was incredibly satisfying. His eyes closed as he was just as effected as you. Leo sighed softly after a moment and drew his hips back before thrusting gently all the way into you. He was ensuring that you were okay and you appreciated his consideration.

You were more than okay though. You were reveling in the way Leo’s girth had you curling your toes when he pulled your other leg over his hip and leaned forward. The change in position had Leo delving deeper, making your back arch as you felt him to your very center. Your nipples scraped across his chest, making your head even fuzzier with pleasure. Leo slowly rolled his hips into yours, hitting all sorts of places within you. You locked your ankles behind his back and pulled him closer. You leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss, his tongue immediately plunging into your mouth as you swallowed his shallow pants. Leo’s skin was hot as you wrapped your arms around him, holding him tight, not wanting your lips to part with his. He dipped his tongue into your mouth in time with his thrusts and the dual sensations had your walls tightening around him even more.

Leo groaned against your lips as you tipped your pelvis up, making him sink even further into your core. He broke the kiss completely and quickened his pace, his aggression increasing as he forcefully took you. Lust and the need for fulfillment quickly overtook the desire to ensure your comfort. But that didn’t matter because you were equally as desperate, the tension in your lower abdomen building.You began to buck in time with him, trying to keep up, but a firm hand flew down your side and stilled your hips with enough pressure to bruise. Suddenly, Leo was pounding into you, his boney hips smacking against your butt hard enough to have you jerking back with each move.

The loudness of your voice as you cried out shocked you. Leo was fucking you hard enough to have you screaming. It was as if fire was flooding your veins. Leo’s bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat and his breathing was heavy. His back and chest were wet causing his skin to stick deliciously to yours. His moans were strained through his grit teeth, every fiber of his body focused on driving himself powerfully into you. You felt like you were burning, the mounting pressure between your thighs overwhelming you. The muscles in your belly clenched and your body curled in on itself. You pressed yourself even closer to Leo.

He was almost to his end as well. His strokes grew shorter until he was just rutting down into you. His skin massaged your clit, sending electricity through the sensitized bud. The sensation of tightening grew even further and you felt like you were going to go insane. You came, your walls clamping hard around Leo’s dick hard enough to have him groaning loudly. You couldn’t inhale, couldn’t see, and could only feel Leo’s thick cock sending you over the edge. Leo continued to move even as your walls pulsed around him. It was ten seconds of the most intense pleasure you had ever felt, your eyes rolling back and your nails cutting into Leo’s skin.

You had just taken a breath, sinking back into the sheets blissfully, when Leo screwed his eyes shut and thrust himself sharply hilt-deep into you. He orgasmed with a melodious grunt, his member twitching as he released within you. His seed flooded your tender walls, sending a second wave of pleasure over you to make your inner walls pulse once more, milking Leo for everything he was worth. You shuddered at the over-stimulation. Leo melted into you, no longer able to hold himself up.

It was a long moment before either you or Leo could breathe properly, your hearts still hammering away in your chests. Even when your breathing had evened out, Leo made no move to get off of you. Not that you minded. You absently stroked his damp hair and he nuzzled in closer to you. “I think this could work.” You said smiling contentedly.


End file.
